life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Brooke Scott
Brooke Scott is a student at Blackwell Academy. Max Caulfield has seen Brooke hang out with Warren Graham and thinks Brooke seems like his type. She has black hair with blue and red highlights, light skin, and she wears glasses. Personality Similar to Alyssa Anderson, Brooke seems to keep to herself; however, she does appear to appreciate the company of those she considers smart. Her areas of study are science and mathematics. Brooke is a science nerd who likes gaming and reading. She also likes hanging out with Warren as they share similar interests. She is outspoken and sarcastic, though she comes across as slightly rude, smart-alecky and patronizing. She also tends to become jealous and projects her frustration on other people. This jealous side seems known by Alyssa who will tell Max to be careful that she doesn't make Brooke jealous over her closeness with Warren. Brooke can be very brusque towards Max whenever Warren's name comes up, or if she discovers that Max has been chosen over her in some way. Brooke's behavior towards Max would suggest that she is indeed harboring a degree of jealousy over Max's closeness with Warren. This can only be because Brooke has feelings for Warren. Brooke may later admit to Max that she has been selfish and will apologize for her behavior. Episode One - "Chrysalis" At the beginning of the episode, Brooke is seen playing on her mobile phone in the Blackwell corridor. As Max makes her way to the girls bathroom to save the blue-haired girl from being shot by Nathan Prescott, she can look at Brooke in the corridor again, although she doesn't regard her as someone who can help. A little later, when Max heads outside the main building onto campus grounds, Brooke is piloting her drone. When Max approaches her, Brooke assumes it's only because Max wants to have a go at flying her drone. If Max tries to speak to Brooke about the drone, Brooke patronizes her and implies that she thinks Max is unintelligent, which contrasts with what she had heard about Max from Warren. Afterwards, Max can search Brooke's bag behind her back and find out the name of the drone. She can then rewind time and use the information to impress Brooke, allowing her to fly the drone. Inside the Prescott Dormitory, Max can approach Brooke's dorm room to see the mathematical formula that is written outside on her room slate. Max will wonder why Warren isn't "all over" Brooke. Episode Two - "Out of Time" In Episode 2, Brooke is standing in the hallway of the girls' dormitory with Juliet Watson. Both of them are watching the video of Kate Marsh, and a surprised Brooke comments that she didn't think Kate was the kind of person who would do the things in the video. When Juliet thinks both of them shouldn't be watching the video, Brooke remains indifferent and says, "Everybody's seen it by now..." If Max decides to talk to Brooke, Max will ask her whether she saw the freak snowfall yesterday, to which Brooke replies that she was riveted by it. Hoping to find out more about the snowfall, Max asks Brooke if she can explain how it happened to a "science noob" like herself. Brooke replies that "even meteorologists can't explain that snow" and says that she bets that Warren can. Brooke then asks Max if she had spoken with Warren yet, to which Max replies that she will. In response, Brooke says, "Lucky you", and then tells Max she is sure Warren will track her down. Max sees Warren hanging around near the entrance to the girls' dormitory, and he will ask Max out on a movie date to a drive-in with him. Max accepts Warren's invitation= Upon accepting Warren's invitation, Max will say that she is also a fan of the Planet of the Apes movie series. Warren, clearly happy about this, will say, "I have to tell Brooke I'm going with you to the movies instead." |-|Max declines Warren's invitation= Upon declining Warren's invitation, Max gives the excuse that she can't concentrate on movies at the moment. Warren will be disappointed, but he will accept her response and joke about Max being a "damn dirty human".A reference to the quote "damn dirty ape". Warren will then say, "I have to see if Brooke wants to go to the drive-in, Max." Later at Blackwell Academy, Brooke is in the science lab with Michelle Grant and Warren. If Max looks at Brooke in the lab, Max will notice that Brooke appears to pretend as though she's not there and isn't sure why. When Max approaches her to ask for her advice on a chemistry experiment, Brooke will snidely suggest to Max that Warren only wants her help with his chemistry experiment because he wants an inferior mind to help him. Talk to Brooke (before helping Warren)= Brooke will ask Max if she is making "the daily rounds". Max will ask Brooke about her drone, and Brooke will complain that Ms. Grant caught her flying it around the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot and confiscated it as a result of her vendetta against surveillance around the school. Brooke will make reference that it wasn't as if she was spying on Warren's new car. Max will ask, "You already planted a GPS on him?". Brooke responds with, "I borrowed the one he has on you", before going back to her mobile phone. |-|Talk to Brooke (after helping Warren)= Max can approach Brooke after helping Warren with his science experiment. Brooke will ask Max if she is making "the daily rounds". Max will say that she is helping Warren out with his science experiment. In a sarcastic tone, Brooke will respond to her with, "Oh. I guess he needed a neophyte assistant so he wouldn't be threatened. But you came to his rescue anyway." Max will say that helping people is apparently her "nature". Brooke will sound irritated when she replies that Warren ignores the experts right in front of him (implying that she is one of these) and wouldn't ask her for her help anyway. If asked further about the subject, Brooke will answer that she's more into robotics than chemistry. Near the end of the episode, Brooke is standing with most of the other Blackwell Academy students when Kate Marsh makes her suicide attempt. If Max hesitates to go towards the dormitory, Alyssa can be heard telling Brooke that she cannot believe the situation. Once Max manages to freeze time, Brooke is visible among the crowd with her arms held up and her face turned aside right at the moment when Kate is about to jump. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate died= After Kate's death, Brooke will change the message on her room slate together with everyone else at the girls' dormitory. She will replace the mathematical equation with the words "AVENGE KATE MARSH / Brooke" instead. |-|Max saved Kate= If Max was able to save Kate, Brooke will leave a comment on Max's social media profile page. The comment is written as follows: "Watching you walk down with Kate was the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life. Thank you". The residents of the girls' dormitory will write messages for Kate on their room slates, and Brooke will replace the mathematical equation on her room slate with the words, "WE'LL WAIT FOR KATE! /Brooke". Mark Jefferson got suspended= If Mark Jefferson is suspended from the Everyday Heroes contest, a social media page declaring support for Mr. Jefferson will be created. Brooke will comment on the page with, "Bring back Mr. Jefferson!". When Max is exploring the girls locker room in the Blackwell swimming pool, she may see a poster that advertises the American drive-in theatre. If Max looks at the poster, she will speculate that Brooke wants to go to the drive-in with Warren. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Brooke is seen flying her drone outside of the Blackwell dormitories. When approached by Max, she will comment on how ironic it is that Warren is taking Max to the movies if Max accepted Warren's offer, but she will loudly talk about her plans to go to the drive-in with Warren if Max turned down his offer. Max may ask Brooke to let her fly the drone once again. If Max accepted Warren's invitation, Brooke will deny the request, saying that Max "doesn't have time" to fly the drone. If Max turned down Warren's offer, Brooke will happily allow Max to fly the drone, saying she needs to look at the exact time of her date with Warren. Brooke is later seen at the End of the World Party. If Max encouraged Daniel DaCosta to go the party, Brooke will be talking to him about future plans to take a road trip to an art museum in Portland. If Max accepted Warren's invitation to go to the drive-in, she and Max can sort out the issues she has with Max and become friends. Episode Five - "Polarized" Brooke appears in the diner scene of Max's nightmare. She is seen sitting on the floor and texting. When Max approaches her, she says that she hopes Max does the right thing. Alternative Timeline In the alternative timeline that occurs when Max prevents Chloe's father, William Price, from dying in a car accident, Brooke is still a student at Blackwell Academy. When Max catches the school bus to make her way to Chloe's house, Brooke is seen sitting on the right side of the bus, but she gets up to look out of a window on Max's side when the sight of three dead humpback whales comes into view on the beach. Relationships Friends * Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Depending on Max's actions, Brooke can be a friend to Max. She will allow Max to fly her drone in Episode 1 if Max looks at the packaging to see what the drone is called. She will allow it once more in Episode 4 if Max turned down Warren's offer to go to the movies. * Daniel DaCosta (Determinant) - Regardless of Max convincing Daniel to attend the party, Daniel and Brooke do have a conversation about Kate. If Max does convince him to go, he and Brooke will be seen together at the party. Romantic * Warren Graham - Brooke clearly has feelings for Warren, as she is jealous of Max if Max accepts Warren's invitation to the drive-in, and will accept the invitation herself if Max rejects. The other students at Blackwell seem to be aware of Brooke's feelings for Warren. The two also have a common interest in science. * Daniel DaCosta (Determinant) - Brooke can end up discussing plans to go to an art museum in Portland with Daniel if you successfully convince him to go to the "End of the World" party. Enemies * Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Brooke is obviously jealous of Max due to Warren being more interested in her. Depending on Max's actions (namely, accepting Warren's movie date invitation), Brooke may be hostile toward Max in Episode 4. However, it is possible to reconcile and Brooke will agree to schedule a "drone date" with Max. Regardless of Max's decisions, it should be noted that Brooke does respect Max for trying to save Kate and maintains a certain amount of politeness. Trivia *Her room in the girls' dormitory is room 220. *Brooke's drone is a HiFly drone, model B400 EVO. It has a similar shape and the same paint job as the gunship character Trace flies in DONTNOD's first game Remember Me. *In the girls' dorm, Brooke has posted an advertisement for her Geek Grrls Book Club in hope of finding like-minded souls to read and discuss fantasy and science fiction authors like , , , , , and . According to that, she clearly dislikes "boy wizards" and "sad vampire fiction". *Brooke's Blackwell email contact is BrookeS@BlackwellAcademy.ed *In an early stage of the game's development, Brooke was going to be called Hayley. References to this name can still be found in the game files; an animation sequence of Brooke flying her drone in "Chrysalis" is named "AS_E1_3A_CampusA_Hayley". *There was a leaked build of "Out of Time" where Kate says that Brooke makes fun of her for not being an atheist.Max: "Brooke is your friend, isn't she?" Kate: "You are clueless Max. Brooke makes fun of me for not being an atheist. Maybe I am now..." As this information was removed from the final release, it may not be canon. *Brooke's hoodie design from "Chrysalis" is a reference to Star Wars, representing three light sabers, as officially confirmed by Dontnod on Twitter.DONTNOD confirmed this reference on Twitter on the 4th of May, 2016, the international . *The game she is playing on her mobile phone in the first two episodes seems to be a racing game at first glance but is actually a reference to the brandMore in this reddit post.. *Another game, which Brooke plays at the End of the World party in "Dark Room", is likely a reference to . This is further supported by the texture's name (TX_Mob_CadyCrash). Gallery brooke-ep1-corridor.png|Brooke in the Blackwell hallway ("Chrysalis") brooke-ep1-campus.png|Brooke on the Blackwell campus ("Chrysalis") brooke-ep1-talktomax.png|Brooke talking to Max ("Chrysalis") brooke-ep1-talktomax2.png|Brooke talking to Max #2 ("Chrysalis") Jusietbrooke.jpg|Brooke and Juliet watching Kate's video brooke-ep2-dorms.png|Brooke talking to Max in the dorms ("Out of Time") brooke-ep2-sciencelab.png|Brooke in the science lab ("Out of Time") brooke-ep2-talktomax.png|Brooke talking to Max ("Out of Time") brooke-ep2-frozen.png|Brooke frozen in time ("Out of Time") brooke-altline.png|Brooke in the alternative timeline ("Chaos Theory") brooke-ep4-dormground.png|Brooke outside the dorms ("Dark Room") brooke-ep4-talktomax.png|Brooke talking to Max ("Dark Room") brooke-ep4-party.png|Brooke at the party ("Dark Room") brooke-ep4-partytalk.png|Brooke talking to Max at the party ("Dark Room") brooke-nightmare.jpg|Brooke in Max's nightmare ("Polarized") References Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters